One Summer Afternoon
by Knope.We.Can
Summary: Beca invites Chloe to spend a summer with her in England with her Mom. On their first day, their relationship undergoes change. Bechloe one-shot.


**A/N: Hey buddies!**

**So in October 2014 I spent a bit of time at my grandparent's house in Avebury, and we visited the Avebury Stone Circles (Google that shit) and all the time I was there, I couldn't stop thinking about how cute Beca and Chloe would be there, so I've been writing this one-shot ever since.**

**Enjoy, and please let me know what you think**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

Beca paused her mix and stretched back in her chair, putting her feet up on the desk. She smiled around at her empty dorm room. Kimmy Jin had gone home for the summer and, as of next term, Beca wouldn't have her as a roommate anymore. She was moving in with Fat Amy and Stacie, in the same building Chloe and Aubrey lived. With Cynthia-Rose and Lily living in the adjacent building with Denise, Ashley and Jessica and Chloe and Aubrey sticking around for grad school, all the Bellas would be living right next to each other. Beca would never admit this, but she was secretly pretty excited about them all being so close.

She brought her coffee cup to her lips before finding it disappointingly empty. She tossed it into the trash but before she could even get out of her chair to go and get some more, her door swung open and in walked Chloe, two coffee cups in her hands.

"How do you do that?" Beca asked, as Chloe handed her a cup before she plopped down onto Beca's bed.

"Female intuition," Chloe replied, sipping her own coffee. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope, but my female intuition tells me I'm about to," Beca said, smirking.

"Damn right," Chloe said, pulling a sandwich out of her bag and tossing it into the brunette's lap.

"Thanks Beale," Beca said, tearing open the foil and dropping onto the bed beside Chloe. "How much do I owe you?"

"You can pay for the pizza tonight," Chloe said, smiling as Beca curled her feet underneath herself and let her knees fall into Chloe's lap.

"Oh I can, can I?" Beca said through a mouthful of bread and meat.

"Well, if you're not too busy kissing Jesse that is," Chloe said, trying her best not to smirk at the look Beca shot her.

"Dude, you need to let that go," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, you can't seriously think I like him? Did you see the look of horror on my face after he kissed me?"

"You seemed pretty into it," Chloe said, using every ounce of strength she had not to laugh.

"I seemed into it?! Chloe, I think I almost broke his jaw!" Chloe couldn't help but giggle at the memory. "You're winding me up, aren't you?"

"Sorry," Chloe said, finally allowing herself to laugh.

"You're such a jerk," Beca said, shoving Chloe in the arm, unable to stop her own smile spreading.

"I'm sorry, Beca, you're just too easy to tease," Chloe said, resting her head on the sulky brunette's shoulder.

"You're still a jerk," Beca said, nudging her gently in the ribs. After they finished eating Chloe made Beca play her her latest mix and the two sat in comfortable silence and listened. The songs that blended together perfectly, were all about the future. They hinted towards an excitement at the unknown and the more she listened, the more excited Chloe felt about the months to come. "I'm really glad you're sticking around for grad school, you know?" Beca said in the silence that followed after the track finished.

"Me too," Chloe said. "I wish you were going to be here for more of the summer. I had plans for us to watch a different movie every day."

"Well I'm super sorry I have to miss that, Jesse," Beca said, rolling her eyes slightly. Chloe elbowed her and Beca laughed, before stealing herself to say something. "So, I was thinking."

"You do surprise me."

"You know how I'm going to England next week to visit my mom?" Beca said, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah?" Chloe said, wondering why Beca had dropped her gaze and begun fiddling with the end of her shirt.

"Well, she called me last night, again, wondering why I wasn't bringing anyone with me. So... So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to England with me," Beca said, too scared to glance up. "She'll pay for your ticket and everything. I think she just wants proof that I actually finally have friends," Beca added with a nervous laugh.

"Becs, are you serious? You want me to come with you?" Chloe asked. She hadn't seen Beca this nervous since the beginning of their friendship when Chloe would just turn up at her dorm and demand to hear her mixes.

"Yeah," Beca said, looking up now. "I get it if you don't want to-"

"Beca you're asking me to go to England with you, of course I fucking want to!" Chloe said, pulling Beca into a bone-crushing hug. She heard Beca laugh against her and felt the tension leave her. "Why wouldn't I want to go?" She asked, her hands resting on her shoulders.

"Well, you know, two weeks with just me, my mom and her boyfriend," Beca said, shrugging. "I wouldn't fancy it."

"You're such a dork," Chloe said, hugging her tiny friend again. "Oh my god this is so exciting! I have to go and pack!" Chloe squealed before kissing Beca on the cheek.

"We're not going for another week!" Beca called after her, but the excitable redhead had already disappeared. Beca grabbed her phone from her desk in order to send a text to her mom. When she picked up the phone she found a message sitting in her inbox.

**Mom: Well, have you asked her yet? xx**

Beca grinned as she typed her reply.

**Beca: I have. She said yes! x**

A few minutes later, the phone buzzed.

**Mom: Thank god for that! Thought I was going to have to sell that extra ticket I bought on eBay or something! Can't wait to see you kiddo. (I also can't wait to meet the girl you've spent the last few months going on about!) xx**

* * *

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how terrified are you of flying?" Beca asked the incredibly tense redhead sitting beside her.

"Eleven," Chloe replied, her hands clasped together so tight they were turning white. Beca reached across and nervously placed her hand on top of Chloe's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "How long does this flight last?" Chloe's voice softened slightly.

"Like ten hours," Beca said, casting a nervous glance at her.

"England had better be worth this," Chloe said.

* * *

They arrived at Heathrow Airport and were greeted by a woman who could only be Beca's mother. She was short with long brown hair that was streaked with grey. When she saw the two girls she threw her arms around Beca, squeezing her daughter into a tight hug.

"Hi mom," Beca said, blushing with embarrassment. "This is Chloe."

"Nice to finally meet you Chloe," she said hugging the taller girl.

"You too Miss-"

"Call me Liz," her mom said, cutting her off. "Come on then, let's get you girls home, you must be exhausted."

It was an hour and half drive to Beca and Liz's home in Avebury, and Chloe fell asleep, her head resting on Beca's shoulder. Liz kept glancing into the rear-view mirror, smirking at the more-than-pleased look on her daughter's face.

"Shut up," Beca said, grinning as she stared out of the window.

"I didn't say a word," Liz replied.

Beca nudged Chloe awake when they arrived at the house.

"Are you girls hungry or do you just want to go straight to bed?" Liz asked as Beca took the cases from the trunk of the car.

"I think we'll just head up to bed mom," Beca said, batting Chloe's hand away when she tried to take her case. "You're a guest," Beca said to Chloe, allowing her mom to grab their carry-ons.

"Well if you get hungry during the night there's plenty in," she said, unlocking the door and letting them in. After they all said goodnight, Chloe followed Beca up the stairs and into a fairly small bedroom. The walls were a dark blue and almost entirely covered in bookshelves, which were full to bursting point. There was also a desk covered in dried paint and old brushes and a stack of old drawings and paintings. There was a battered but comfortable looking sofa tucked into a corner and a single bed on the other side of the room. Chloe moved around the room, her hand brushing against the spines of the books.

"My mom hasn't changed this room since I was a teenager," Beca said, embarrassed as Chloe picked up one of her old paintings.

"You're still a teenager," Chloe said, grinning, her eyes not leaving the paper. "These are really good. I had no idea you were arty as well as musical."

"What can I say? I'm the full package," Beca said, laughing slightly nervously. Chloe put the paper down and they began changing for bed. Chloe being Chloe, just stripped off in front of Beca before pulling on a long t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Beca felt her heart-rate quicken. She closed her eyes briefly.

_She only sees you as a friend._

"Becs? You okay?" Chloe asked, standing behind her and putting her hand on her arm.

"Yep," Beca said, her voice a little higher than she'd intended. "Bathroom's just next door. If you need anything during the night, just wake me up."

"Wait, where are you sleeping?" Chloe asked, confused. Beca gestured towards the tiny sofa. "No way." Chloe took her arm and pulled her onto the bed with her.

"Chlo' this bed is tiny," Beca said.

"It's no smaller than the ones we have at college and we're always sharing those," Chloe pointed out. "Just lie down, will you? I'm tired." Beca laughed and gave in. Her stomach seemed to flip as Chloe's arms snaked around her waist. Beca couldn't figure out what was going on. They'd shared beds before and Chloe had always wanted to cuddle, but suddenly, everything the redhead did made Beca's heart pound. "Beca you haven't breathed once in the last minute," Chloe mumbled, her breath tickling Beca's neck.

"Sorry," she said, letting out a shaky breath.

"Stop thinking and go to sleep," Chloe said.

"Yes boss," Beca said.

* * *

While Chloe was showering the next morning, Beca went downstairs to help her mom cook breakfast.

"She seems nice," Liz said, still smirking at her daughter. "I can see why you like her."

"She's just a friend," Beca said with a sigh as she began frying sausages.

"Ah yes, but you've brought her to enjoy the charms of England in order to woo her, yes?" Liz said, adding bacon to Beca's frying-pan.

"I brought her here so you would quit bugging me," Beca said, trying to maintain a grumpy expression.

"Whatever you say dear. But you know what to wish for when we go to Avebury this afternoon," Liz said.

"Mom, we're not going to the stone circles again," Beca groaned.

"Yes we are," Liz replied, dishing their food onto plates. "And then we're going to sit in a pub, have some lunch and then get drunk."

"What are the stone circles?" Chloe asked from behind them. Beca jumped slightly, not expecting the redhead to be there. She began worrying that Chloe had overheard them talking.

"They're like Stone Henge but not as good," Beca replied, gesturing for Chloe to take a seat around the small kitchen table.

"It is much better than Stone Henge," Liz said, putting their plates on the table before pouring them tea. "They're said to have spiritual, wish-granting properties, Chloe."

"Okay..." Chloe said, laughing at the pained expression on Beca's face.

"You're supposed to hug a stone on your first visit there and make a wish while you do it."

"Which you don't have to do," Beca said. "It's kind of lame."

"You didn't think it was so lame when you did it," Liz said.

"I was ten when I did it," Beca said, still cringing.

"What did you wish for?" Chloe asked, enjoying the pained expression on Beca's face.

Beca hesitated. "A new gameboy," she said. "Which I never got by the way."

"The stones work in mysterious ways, my dear," Liz said, winking at Chloe.

It didn't take them long to reach the stone circles in Avebury that morning. Chloe linked her arm with Beca's as they walked around them, listening to Liz tell them about the local history.

"Have you found the stone you want to hug, Chloe?" Liz asked, hearing Beca groan with embarrassment again.

"Which one did you hug?" She asked Beca.

"Dude, I don't know. I've tried to forget this whole-"

"It was that one," Liz said, pointing to one of the large rocks near them.

"Perfect," Chloe said, unlinking her arm, and moving towards the stone. She threw her arms around it, and squeezed it tight, closing her eyes as she made her wish. She opened her eyes and caught sight of Beca's mortified expression and, for the icing on the cake, she kissed the stone.

"Dude," Beca said, shaking her head when Chloe returned.

"Do you feel a strong psychic connection to your stone, Chloe?" Liz asked, smirking the same smirk that Chloe had grown to love on Beca.

"Oh definitely," Chloe responded.

"You guys are the worst, can we get drunk now?" Beca said.

"Absolutely," Liz said.

She took them to a pub which was less than a minute away from the circles and they all ordered food and drinks.

After an hour or so, a man entered the pub and made his way over to the table.

"So you're back then?" He said to Beca, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yep," Beca said, glaring at him.

"You putting on weight?" He asked.

"Have you even showered since I was last here?" Beca responded. She could feel Chloe tense beside her. The man's face broke into a grin and he started laughing. "Good to see you, Becs," he said. She stood up and hugged him.

"You too, Robbie," she said, laughing at the look on Chloe's face. "Chloe, this is Robbie, my mom's boyfriend. Robbie, this is Chloe, my friend from college."

"Oh the famous Chloe?" He asked, shaking her hand.

"Dude, I will end you," Beca said, her voice a threatening whisper. Robbie laughed again.

"Famous?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Famous for being Beca's only friend," he said. "I'm just teasing," he added, ruffling Beca's hair. "What are we all drinking?"

"The usual," Beca said.

"What's 'the usual'?" Chloe asked, smirking.

"Cider and black," Beca said. "Alcoholic cider with black current," she added upon seeing Chloe's confused expression. "They don't seem to do it in the US."

"Sounds good, I'll have the same," Chloe said.

After a lot of food, and a lot of cider, both girls were getting slightly tipsy. Especially Beca.

At some point Chloe had slipped her arm around Beca's waist. The redhead seemed very close, and very warm. Beca's eyes kept drifting to her lips, and it wasn't unnoticed by Chloe, or her mom.

"Maybe it's time we headed home," Liz said, smirking at the love-sick expression on her daughter's face. She had been drinking coke all afternoon, so was perfectly okay to drive.

"No no no no," Beca said, happily, "we should have another drink."

"Maybe later," Liz said, "but you should both probably sleep this off."

"Mom, you're such a bad influence," Beca said, stumbling slightly as she took Chloe's hand when they left the pub. "You got me and Chloe drunk."

"She got you drunk, you mean," Chloe said, laughing at Beca. She felt a little tipsy herself, but nowhere near as bad as Beca was.

"I'm only small," Beca said, climbing into the car. "It affects me more."

"Did you just make a height joke about yourself?" Chloe said, still laughing as she helped the brunette fasten her seat-belt.

"Maybe," Beca said, grinning.

On the car-ride home, Chloe didn't miss the way Beca kept looking at her. She was still holding her hand, and was brushing her thumb across her knuckles.

"Get to bed, you two," Liz said. "I'll wake you in a few hours and we can go for a walk."

Beca kept hold of her hand as they climbed the stairs.

"That was fun," Chloe said, as they entered Beca's room.

"It was," she said. "What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true," Chloe said, smirking.

"Oh go on," Beca said. "Pleeeeeeease?"

"I will if you tell me the truth about what you wished for," Chloe said.

"I told you the truth," Beca said, closing her bedroom door before sitting beside Chloe on the bed.

"I can read you like a book, Mitchell," she said.

Beca hesitated.

"I wished that my mom and dad would get back together," she said, her voice quiet and small.

"Oh," Chloe said, softly. "I'm sorry, Becs."

"It's okay," Beca said. "They weren't happy together, so it's probably for the best."

Chloe was sitting close to her again.

Very close.

"What did you wish for?" She asked, staring unashamedly at her lips.

"This," Chloe said softly, leaning in and pressing their lips together.

It was everything Beca had dreamed it would be. It was warm and blurry and soft and sent ripples of electricity running through her veins. She could have done it forever, but they eventually fell asleep, still wrapped in each others arms.

Liz knocked softly on her daughter's door a few hours later. When she got no response she pushed it open, seeing Beca lying on the bed, Chloe draped across her. She smiled before silently closing the door.

Beca shifted slightly. Her hand came up and she began playing with Chloe's hair. Chloe smiled and opened her eyes, sleepily kissing Beca on the cheek.

"Those stone are pretty powerful," she said.

"Or, I'm just totally irresistible," Beca replied.

"Yeah, that could be it."


End file.
